cronicas del monte coronaplateada?
by Amilkar-Black
Summary: que pasa cuando varios adolescentes, les das pokemon, le sumas el destino del universo, el sarcasmo de uno, la violencia del otro y la huevones de una tercera por ahora averiguenlo! :


Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenecen los pokemons a continuación, todo es hecho por game freak y the pokemon company, este fanfic es para simple diversión n-n

Cronicas de Sinnoh-Kanto-Johto-Hoenn

En Ciudad puntaneva, una amenaza nueva se forja…4 grupos siniestros se unen para un solo fin maligno.

Giovanni: Magma, Aqua, Rocket y Galactic… bien, solos no pudimos trabajar de acuerdo a nuestros planes, y en varios de sus ataques uno de nuestros equipos se quedo sin líder gracias a Giratina.

Aquiles: A decir verdad nosotros tuvimos mas suerte que el tarado de helio, no era mas que una escoria que tenia altas ambiciones pero poco cerebro.

Maxie:Jejejej.. mira quien lo dice… quien apenas salió vivo del ataque de su pokemon salvador que iva a destruir todo de no ser por kyogre..

Pluton: Jum..Helio no era mas que un crio ilusionado que no puede ver mas de su universo, nosotros nos concentramos en lo que es el presente y ahora… Tomar nuestro mundo y los pokemon!! Para eso necesitamos a Arceus, el primario!!

Ciudad Obsidian:

Nueva Ciudad de Johto, En esta ciudad se concentraría el nuevo gimnacio pokemon de Ciudad violeta, pero por la antigüedad de la ciudad y el cambio en el alto mando de johto, el líder Falkner accedió a mover su gimnacio.

Amilkar Inverse, es un joven de apenas 16 años, siempre lleva una boina y el pelo alborotado. acaba de estudiar la preparatoria en ciudad obsidian y corto con su novia, dado su depresión, sus padres lo obligan a dejar las clases de Pegaso y lo corren de la casa para que haga su viaje pokemon y asi el siga con su vida.

-Amilkar!! Ya lárgate de aquí! No quiero verte por obsidian hasta que tengas una medalla!!

-Esta bien madre (cuanto cariño me tienen aquí ¬¬)

-Oye!!! Antes de que te vayas!! Pegaso quería verte, no se que quiera ese sujeto, no logro sacarte de esa niña de la cabeza, asi que no me importa

-Uhm… okay (le debo a pegaso las clases con shadow y como me ayudo a entrenarlo, lo menos que puedo hacer es decirle adiós)

Gimnacio obsidian:

Ahm.. que bueno que veniste Amilkar, veras, quería darte un regalo..(le da un pokehuevo a Amilkar), Pigeot lo puso hace unas semanas, y quería que el pequeño crezca con una nueva aventura, quien sabe….quizas se haga buen amigo de tu evee?.. como se llamaba??

-Shadow.. se llama shadow..y.. pues supongo k no hay problema, necesito mas protección.

(asi es como Amilkar sale de su ciudad, con su fiel shadow y con un nuevo pokemon..un huevo de pidgey)

Ciudad Dewford (gimnacio):

-Mueran malditos desgraciados!! Nadie es competencia para mi!! Jajaja!!!

-Lider Brawly! Auxilio!! Ha creado un mounstruo!! A pesar de que es una chica.. es mas malvada que el mismo satan!! Ayuda!!

-Inu!!! Pasa al frente mio! Es suficiente!!

- que, pasa algo maestro? -w-

-I.. inu.. eres cruel.. eres un mounstruo!! *dijo una chica que se encontraba al lado de brawly, de nombre condy*

- Condy!! Perdóname!! No.. no lo volveré a hacer! (dijo inu, la chica que devasto todos los integrantes del gimnacio dewford , algo palida, cabello corto, un poco baja de estatura y un gorrito de neko, es de temperamento prepotente y una autentica tirana y dictadora, aunque tiene sentimientos de amor por la hija de brawly, Condy)

-Papa…quiero a inu.. pero ella es muy mala.. no se que hacer.. es una tirana!!

-Inu.. Creo que es hora de que empieces tu viaje para que busques nuevos retos y aprendas a controlar ese temperamento tan brutal, tu y tu torchic se marchan por un año.. tu misión será que consigas tu equipo y consigas hacer tu propia leyenda

-Pe… pero condy!! No puedo dejarla!! Es mi todo!!

-Inu.. será mejor para ambas… por favor.. demuéstrame que puedes cambiar.. si?

-Esta bien..esta bien.. pero volveré por ti mi condy..

-Espera, toma esto inu, es un huevo.. lo encontré en isla acero, un lugar en sinnoh, pero creo que será mejor que te acompañe junto con torchik

-Esta bien maestro.. lo hare por condy.. solo por ella.

Ciudad Vetusta:

-Marlene Martinez!!!! Por dios! Eres una calamidad!! Toda tu eres una calamidad!! Mira tu cuarto! Parece una cueva!

-hay ma' -w- enserio, contigo no se puede, dejame a mi y a luna en paz..

-Esa pobre evee merece un entorno mas natural!, no este ambiente encerrado

*de las sabanas, sale una niña de 17 años, con una piel de nieve, ojos esmeralda y una mirada de flojera con ganas de destruir toda la luz de la humanidad, su pesades era indescriptible, mientras salía de las sabanas una evee se asoma curiosa detrás de la laptop encendida de su escritorio*

-Marlene, es hora de que hagas algo de ti, aparte de ser una floja!, me llamaron los padres de Amilkar, tu amigo de la escuela, de johto, lo corrieron de la casa para que haga su viaje, te ordeno que salgas! Y…hagas esa cosa que se supone que los entrenadores hagan con sus pokemons! *dijo su madre en cólera*

-uhm.. vale madre.. empezare a hacer mis maletas.. dejame en paz, Haunter!, Luna, es hora de irnos!, nos corren de aquí!!

*Volviendo a las andanzas de Amilkar(Lugar de la nada donde Amilkar esta perdido)*

Uhm…que …wah?!?! Que?! Rompi el huevo!? *abraza el huevo y sale un pidgey curioso que se le queda viendo* ehm.. okay..nadie me dijo..que esta cosa nacería pronto..y ahora.. que hago??

Pid pid pidg! .*el pokemon pájaro empieza a picotear el pelo de Amilkar y se acurruca en el debajo de su boina* uhm..esta bien.. supongo… que.. tenemos un nuevo compañero shadow…que mas nos queda..le ponemos un nombre?..

*el evee se rie de la imagen de Amilkar y después apunta hacia el cielo señalando hacia arriba*

Uhm.. cielo…Sky..vaya.. je.. eres un evee demasiado inteligente no?, se llamara sky, bueno..vayamos con rumbo al monte plateado, ahí decidiré si enfrento a la liga de sinnoh, hoenn,, o lo que sea, ahí colinda con el monte corona, asi que será fácil.. , entonces, sigamos, por ahora, busquemos donde entrenar y algo de alimento para sky… parece que le gusta el sabor de mi cabello.. -.- comprar un shampo de bayas citrus fue mala idea

*Saliendo de ciudad Vetusta*

-Awhh.. que fastidio, estúpido Amilkar, y estúpidos padres por su estúpida depresión, me hacen hacer un estúpido viaje estúpidamente estúpido!, bien, no me queda de otra, ire a ver al idiota de Amilkar el sabe cocinar y hacer alimento y todo, tomare un tren o un ferry para llegar a johto, enserio, esto es un desperdicio, pero maldición, al menos Luna y Haunter me acompañan, aunque Haunter venia por la oscuridad de mi cuarto, a ver si el aire limpio y el sol no le hacen daño como a mi, ahora, algo de alimento…y después empezare a… *pasa un pequeño sktty frente a jessica* O-o sugooi…ese skkity.. es kawaai!! Lo necesiito!! Kyaa!!! Kya!!

-Nyaw!? *el skitty después de ver la mirada traumatizante de jessica sale corriendo pues sabe que su integridad psicológica asi como su dignidad corren peligro al ser capturado por una niña como jessica*

*Paso de la frontera (Hoenn)*

-okay.. primero.. necesito dinero, y después partirle la cara a los sujetos de los gimnacios, y asi, esa es la historia, no torchic?

Bieeen… entonces nos dirigiremos a Sinnoh, dicen k ahí hay cosas fuertes las cuales les puedo sacar los intestinos y asi, torchic! Vamos a Sinnoh!, mira ese bosque se ve cruel y espeso, vamos ahí a ver que podemos golpear torchic, mi paciencia es algo minúscula sin golpear algo que se mueva.

Y asi… comienza las desventuras de 3 adolescentes precoses sin nada mejor que hacer, corridos de sus hogares por amor, o por pereza, o simplemente por que daban miedo en todo el pueblo, pero en fin, me vale lo que les pase, io solo narrare la historia, y aquí esta la presentación, si no les gusta, comenten! Y si , si? Pues también! , a ver que pasara en el siguiente capitulo!

¿El skitty mantendrá su integridad con una psicópata huevona como jessica?

¿Amilkar conservara su cabello con sky en su cabeza?

¿Inu matara algo que no este vivo o hara algo que no sea ver porno?

Averiguenlo cuando suba el segundo CAP =D


End file.
